Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with diamonds, as an example. The degree to which diamonds exhibit body color is one of the four value factors by which diamonds are assessed. Diamonds have a color grading system that refers to the absence of color. In internationally recognized laboratories such as the Gemological Institute of America (GIA), this system goes from D to Z. In general, the more colorless a diamond, the rarer and more valuable the diamond is because it appears white and brighter to the eye. Advances in instruments and techniques are required to improve color recognition and grading of diamonds.